


Runaway

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Father Dearest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Runaway

Over the next month and a half, you attempted to do things as normal. You did your best to act normal around Dean. At one point, you explained what happened to Sam. He was a close friend, and deserved to know what was going on. He admitted that he felt the tension and wondered why.

Slowly, you and Dean did become closer. You’d share a bed when needed, and wake up with your head on your chest. You’d hold hands when watching movies, and would share good night kisses. Neither of you spoke about that night with Crowley, opting to move on. Dean considered you his girl, and made sure to let you know. 

You started to get more tired, but figured that it was because you went on hunt after hunt. The three of you rarely let yourselves rest. When you started getting sick, you really worried. Maybe you really _were_ running yourself too hard.

When Dean noticed, he forced the three of you back to the bunker. He was worried about you, and wanted you to rest. After you got back, Sam got called away to help a friend with a case a state away.

Laying on the couch, your eyes drooped. You were curled a bit towards the back while Dean made soup in the kitchen. When you were hit with the smell of meat, you gagged, getting up and running to the bathroom. You let out a sigh and looked in the mirror. Maybe you weren’t just sick.

“Hey, Dean?” You said quietly as you walked in the kitchen. “I’m going to run to the store real quick.”

He looked at you. “You should be resting.”

You gave him a small smile. “ _Dean_. I’ve been on that couch for two days. I think some fresh air will do me some good.”

“Want me to go with you?”

“Nah. You need to relax, too. I’ll be back shortly.” You kissed him on the cheek and walked out. Despite not being used to being in a relationship, Dean was one of the sweetest men ever. He’d never made you feel like you were too big for him. One of his favorite things was when you walked around in one of his bigger shirts. He’d bite his lip and his eyes would trail up and down your body.

As you drove to the store, you didn’t bother to turn on the radio. Your mind was enough noise. Things were going well with Dean, and you were worried that if you were right about your concerns, it would all come crashing down.

You pulled into the store parking lot. Taking a deep breath, you slid out of the car. You were in and out of the store as fast as you could, bag gripped tightly in your hand. Just the thought made you want to throw up again. The whole ride home, the bag seemed to scream at you.

When you got home, Dean was napping in his room, making you smile. He’d been so worried about you that he hadn’t thought of himself as much. Sneaking by, you locked yourself in the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, you were still in shock. Pregnant. What was worse…it was Crowley’s. You were going to have the King of Hell’s spawn. Abortion wasn’t an option, you didn’t think you could go through with it. You wrapped the test up a bit and tossed it in garbage before rushing to your room. Dean wouldn’t be up for a bit, so you used that to your advantage.

You didn’t have a lot, so it didn’t take you long to throw what you’d need in a bag. On your way past Dean’s room, your eyes watered. This was for the best. You walked as fast as you could towards the front door. Your hand froze on the handle, listening for signs of Dean. Hearing nothing, you quietly slipped out of the door, and out of his life. You left your phone on your pillow, knowing that they could trace it.

Dean woke up a couple hours later, stretching. He thought it was weird that the bunker was completely quiet, but figured you’d fallen back asleep. Hearing his stomach growl, he shuffled himself to the kitchen. The soup he had made remained untouched on the stove, the empty bowl on the counter next to it. Not thinking anything of it, he moved to the library after he grabbed himself a helping, checking for any cases that may have come up.

It was a few hours before he started to worry. Even when you were tired and napping, you’d wake up now and then to get a drink or something. Pushing himself out of the arm chair he was in, he moved quickly to your room.

He wasn’t expecting what he saw. Completely empty. Your pictures were gone, your drawers were empty, all neatly pulled out. Dean walked in further, and saw your phone. No note, nothing. His jaw clenched. Where the hell had you gone?

You had made it a couple states over before you decided to stop. Knowing that you couldn’t afford much, and that you didn’t know when you’d be getting a job, you stuck to back-road motels. Not the nicest, but it was a place to sleep for the night.

Almost immediately after you left, Dean summoned Crowley. “Where is she?”

Crowley looked at him funny. “ _Well_ , hello to you, too.” He said flatly. “And who?”

“Y/N.” Dean told him. “She’s _gone_.”

“Maybe she just needed a few days.” How the hell would he know where she is?

Dean shook his head. “No. _Everything_ of hers, except her phone, was gone.” He explained.

That, Crowley found odd. “Did you have a fight? Are you still with that girl from that night?” He asked.

“No, we’ve been _fine_. We’ve been together for a bit now.” Dean started. “She’s been tired the past month, but we were going on hunt after hunt. She’s been sick, too. That’s about it.”

“How long has this been going on?” Crowley asked.

Dean shrugged. “A few weeks after you popped in. _Why_?”

Crowley waved his hand. “Nothing. Like I said, she probably needs a few days to herself. If she doesn’t show up in a month or so, then we’ll talk.” Snapping his fingers he was gone. A month? Dean was expected to wait a month?

“ _Cas_!” He yelled. If Crowley wouldn’t help him, Cas would. He heard feathers and turned to see the angel. “I need your help.”

Over the next week or so, you never stayed more than one night in one town. By the time you stopped for good, you were in a small town in North Carolina. You were able to rent a little two bedroom trailer that was in walking distance of a few places. That would save on gas at times. You guessed by this point you were about two and a half months pregnant. Still nowhere near showing. Now that you were eating for an unborn child, you tried to clean up your eating a bit. More fresh, more home made, and better portions. It wasn’t that you ate like total crap before, but being on the road your options were limited.

After you had been in town a couple weeks, you got a job at the local supermarket. They liked that you were outgoing, and quick to learn. It was just part time, but would be just fine for now. What didn’t go towards bills and food went into a savings. A baby was expensive, after all.

One day at work, you were taken by surprise when you saw an angel in a trench coat. “ _Cas_?” You gasped as you froze. You were just walking out to head home, which was a five minute walk. “Is Dean with you?” Your eyes shot around.

“No.” He answered simply. “He sent me to find you.” You nervously shook your head. “Why did you leave? No note, nothing.” He asked, confused.

Taking a deep breath, you motioned for him to walk with you. “I _had_ to. I’m sorry, Cas. I can’t say why, you’ll run off to Dean.” You gave him a sad smile. “Just tell him that I’m okay, and to stop looking for me, okay?”

Cas stopped you. “What could be so _bad_ that you won’t even see him? And I promise I will not betray your trust.”

You knew Cas would keep a promise to you, as he always had in the past. Wiping a tear from your face, your Y/E/C eyes locked with his blue ones. “I’m _pregnant_ , Cas.” You whispered.

He furrowed his brows in confusion. “I’m sure that Dean would be extremely ha–”

“It’s _Crowley’s_.” You cut him off. “Before Dean and I got together, Crowley and I slept together. Just _once_. I had summoned him. I wanted to make a deal, for the perfect body. He told me that I was a goddess and that he wanted to show me how I should be treated. Dean found out after, I guess Crowley paid him a visit.” There was no point in lying. “I’d been tired, and then started getting sick. I had a hunch. I took a test, and it was positive. Dean happened to be sleeping, so I packed up and left.” Your heart was breaking as you said it out-loud.

Cas’s face went from confused, to sad. “Let’s get you home.” He said, walking with you.

You gave him another sad smile. “ _Please_ don’t tell him?” You pleaded.

“I promise. I will pop in from time to time, if that’s alright.” He offered.

As you neared your trailer, you nodded. “I’d like that, Cas. I really would. Would you like to see my trailer?”

He gave you that sweet smile. “I’d like that. You can show me where the baby will be sleeping. This way I can come check on them some times. Watch over them at night.” He knew that you being alone wasn’t exactly the safest, but until he thought there was danger, he’d simply be your ‘guardian angel’, along with the baby’s.

Unlocking the door, you let him in. “Cas?” You whispered, making him look at you. “Wo-would you be the baby’s god-father?” Who else could you ask without them finding out where you were?

“I’d love that.” Cas grinned. “So, show me around.” He knew this was extremely difficult on you, and that stress wasn’t good for the baby. Anything he could do to make you happy would be helpful.

A couple hours later, he left you napping on your couch to return to Dean. “I’ve found her.” Cas told him.

Dean looked up, hopeful. “ _And_?”

“She wishes for me to tell you that she’s okay and to stop looking for her.”

“Okay, you told me. Where is she? Why did she leave?”

Cas shook his head. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.”


End file.
